


Hamster's Paradise

by Lokismindtricks



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokismindtricks/pseuds/Lokismindtricks
Summary: Bucky is very enthusiastic about decorating the hamster cage. A little too enthusiastic.





	Hamster's Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble for BuckyNat Week 2018. This one comes from my girlfriend after watching a Jenna Marbles video. So special thanks to her and her hamster Ad for the inspiration. Also I cannot believe I researched hamster cage filling for this. (PS. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I didn't spellcheck it and I was in a hurry)
> 
> Enjoy!

Natasha clumsily closed the front door behind her, the paper grocery bags still in her arms as she was enthusiastically greeted by a large golden retriever with small wood shavings in their fur. Obviously the happy boy had gotten to some of the hamster bedding while Bucky was cleaning the hamster cage. 

“I’m home!” she called out, expecting an answer. Instead all the got was some indistinguishable mumbling and obvious cursing.

She frowned and took off her coat and boots while trying to keep their long furred canine off their groceries. Specifically the dog treats hidden inside somewhere. 

Once she walked into the living room she couldn’t believe her eyes. There sat Bucky in the middle of the rug, covered from head to toe in pink hamster cage filling while the small animal ran circles around him in her ball. And it wasn’t just him. The rug itself, the couch, their dinner table and just about anything within the span of a ripped open plastic bag of filling was snowed under in the wood shavings type bedding. 

She knew Bucky got carried away with refreshing everything for her cage sometimes. Spoiling her, he called it. Because he decided that if a hamster had to live in a cage all their life, at least he could make it fun. He had come up with the craziest designs for her. It started out simple, as he sometimes returned with some new toys or tunnels. But lately he had been hand crafting wooden stairs and the likes. She thought he was going too far, but he enjoyed himself and their small ball of fur did as well.

Natasha wasn’t sure, however, if she was furious or if this was by far the funniest thing she had ever seen in her life. She carefully put down the groceries and covered her mouth with both hands taking in the sight. “James Buchanan Barnes…” she started sternly, until she bursted out in laughter. 

“Yeah you laugh. You’re not the one in the middle of all-- Don’t you dare grab the camera! Nat I’m warning you!”

*flash*

It took a solid ten minutes before she was able to speak. “I can’t possibly keep this to myself, James. No one would ever believe me if I told them.. I can’t wait to see Steve’s face when I show him,” the redhead managed to say while catching her breath. 

“Hah hah very funny..,” Bucky said sarcastically, trying to pull some filling from his messed up hair. “The bag very specifically told me where to open it, but instead it just exploded in my face. I’m filing a complaint. Pink Paradise Filling, my ass.”


End file.
